


Legends

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Legends

Hawkeye and Black Widow were legends.

Respected, Feared and Admired.

They would accomplish any mission.

Everyone could see it was their passion.

They don't let anything stop them.

They are at Shield's helm.


End file.
